On peut tous changer
by The rumors of angels
Summary: Une histoire triste, tres triste!! je pleurais... lolll l'idée viens d'un site! alors REVIEW a tout les lecteur!!!!!!


Note avant de lire!!!!! L'idée en général n'est pas de moi, je fais partir d'une école Poudlard sur le net et le début de l'histoire s'est passer sur le site! J'ai juste rajouter une histoire et des personnages!!!  
  
Note sur le professeur Trelawney : Dans le site elle est plus présente que dans les livres! Alors elle est la très souvent!!! Il y auras un chapitre 2  
  
On peut tous changer..  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Britany  
  
Il faisait noir, les deux hommes marchaient dans la nuit parsemer d'étoiles. Leur mission était simple, espionner le repaire de Lord Voldemort. Il réussit facilement a entré, car l'un des deux hommes avait déjà fais parti de ce qu'on appelle les mangemorts, mais tout ceci étais qu'une histoire ancienne, l'ombre d'un passé mystérieux. Ils étaient bien cacher et personne ne pu les reconnaître, seulement l'un des mangemorts avais pour mission de prendre en note les noms des mangemorts présent dans leur domaine. Rendu à nos deux héros, il n'eut aucune réponse. Les autres les attrapas et les découvrit. Il s'agissait en faite de Sirius Black et Serveurs Snape. Les magemorts se frustra et l'un d'eux confrontas Snape en duel. Mais un sortilège mal lancer eu comme mission de faire fuir le deuxième homme. Il se transforma en grand chien noir comme l'ébène, bien que cela puisse paraître, il est très courent, sois disant, de voir des hommes comme celui disparaître et devenir une toute autre chose, les choses n'est pas ce qu'elle semble être. Le grand chien noir se sauva parmi es étoiles de la nuit, il trébucha et roula en boule de poile juste qu'au village en bas d'une colline. Il se redevient lui-même, essouffler et martyriser en silence, il avait reçut le doloris, le sortilège doloris, le sortilège de la douleur. Le sort s'apaisas et il s'empressas, du mieux qu'il le put, de se rendre aux trois balais avertir Poudlard, école de sorcelleries, mais seulement y n'y parvient pas, il sombras dans un coma passager. . .  
  
En haut de la petite colline les choses se passent autrement pour l'autre homme. Il perdit le combat en recevant plusieurs Doloris. Il tombas sur le col complètement essouffler et déboussoler. Si seulement il aurait été plus efficace, il ne serait pas la. Il leva la tête et regardas son ennemi, le sourire de son ennemi grandissait de plus en plus. Il reçut un coup derrière la tête, ce qui le fit perdre l'équilibre. Il tomba à plat ventre et quelque chose l'attachas au poignet. Il fut traîner comme un vulgaire sac dans une pièce complément blanche et mal éclairer. Ses ennemis le coucha sur une table ronde et l'attachas les pieds et les mains. Il fut bâillonner. Il savait exactement ce qu'on lui réservait, les traites et les espions étais toujours traiter ainsi, torturer juste qu'a la mort. A plusieurs il se mit à le coupé de tout par, comme s'il était un cobaye et eux des extra-terrestres. Ca lui donnait allusion a un chien en cage subissant tout sorte de test. Soufrant en silence, il gardas les yeux grand ouvert fixer sur un point invisible. Il ne cillas pas et ne bougeas pas, acceptant son sort. Un bruit se fit entendre à la porte et le troupeau de mangemort ce dissipas, laissant la vu pleine a Snape. Il vit le visage qui avait déjà étais « amicaux. Lors Voldemort marchas vers lui, il sourit. Sape ne bougeas pas, lorsque les longs doigts glacer toucha sa peau blesser. Voldemort réprimandait ses fidèles de l'avoir trop fais souffrir, car maintenant il ne voudra plus parler. Snape n'y avait même pas pensé. Voldemort s'approchas de la tête de Snape pointa sa baguette vers lui. Serverus sentait venir le sortilège de la mort. Il ferma les yeux ne serais qu'un moment, pour oublier sa douleur, pour oublier le passé, juste savoir qu'il respirait pour la dernière fois. Seulement, rien ne se passa, il sentit seulement que sa bouche était libre. Il pouvait hurler sa douleur, hurler de rage. Mais il ne fit rien, il ouvras les yeux et regardas à nouveau son point invisible au-dessus de sa tête. Voldemort ne dit qu'un, un mot qui voulait tout dire.  
  
-Parle!  
  
Serverus avait enfin le choix de faire ce qu'il voulait. Tout dévoiler sur Dumbledore son nouveau « maître » ou se taire et faire face à Voldemort ou il y gagnerait la mort. Il articulas très lentement syllabe par syllabe, comme s'il avait peur ne perde à nouveau le choix de parler.  
  
-Jamais je ne te dirais quoi que se soient!  
  
Voldemort parut choquer, très fâcher. Serverus le voyait dans l'expression des mangemort donc la tête étais dans soin champ de vision. Cependant, Voldemort n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Car la porte du repère s'ouvrit dans un vacarme épouvantable. Voldemort, avec un coup de baguette magique, ferma la porte de la salle ou ils se trouvèrent. Snape entendit la voix d'un ami, s'écrier de l'autre coté.  
  
-Tom ouvre!!! Laisse le partir!  
  
Voldemort ne répondit pas. Tout était silencieux. Mais un chant de jeune fille rompit le silence. Elle fredonnait un air doux et joli. Sape tourna la tête a droite et vit une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs comme la nuit assise sur un sofa de cuir noir entourer de gros livres. Elle lisait l'un des bouquins en chantant doucement, comme si elle ne voyait pas ce qui se passait devant elle.  
  
-Chut!!!! Dit Voldemort dans un murmure.  
  
La jeune fille cessas de chanter. Coupa ainsi l'espoir de Serverus que quelque part dans cette maison il y avait quelque chose de doux. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, Dumbledore se tenait à présent dans l'encadrement de la porte et paraissait en colère, mais pas seulement en colère, très fâcher. Il regarda dans la pièce, il vit Snape qui regardait la jeune fille avec intérêt, c'était son nouveau point a fixé. Derrière Dumbledore il y avait le professeur McGonagall, le professeur Trelawney et d'autre professeur de l'école. Il y eut un combat, pendant le quel Snape n'y vit rien. La jeune fille levas les yeux qu'au dernier moment, les mangemort étais stupéfixier par terre et Voldemort avais transplaner avec quelque autre mangemort. Dumbledore, Trelawney se précipitas pour détacher Snape.  
  
-Si j'étais vous je ne ferais pas ça! Dit la fillette de sa voix mélodieuse.  
  
-Pourquoi donc? Dit Dumbledore.  
  
-Parce que Tom sera très fâcher, et il va aller vous attaquer. Ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée! Répondit la jeune fille en rapportant son attention a son livre.  
  
Trelawney regardas Dumbledore d'un regard implorant, comme si elle connaissait déjà l'existence de la jeune fille. Snape lui n'avait pas détaché son regard de la fillette. Dumbledore hochas la tête et Trelawney s'approchas doucement de la jeune fille, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer.  
  
-Dit moi, Dit Trelawney d'une voix douce, comment t'appelle-tu?  
  
-Je m'appelle Britany et vous?  
  
-Je suis le professeur Sybille Trelawney!  
  
Britany souris à Trelawney et continuas à lire.  
  
-Que lis-tu comme ça? Demanda Trelawney pour engager la conversation.  
  
-Un livre sur Salazar Serpentard, Tom veut que je le sache par c?ur! Dit la jeune fille en faisant une légère grimace.  
  
-Qu'elle age a-tu?  
  
-J'ai 7 ans! Bientôt Tom va m'apprendre à faire des sortilèges! Dit t'elle en souriant.  
  
Trelawney regardas Dumbledore qui aidait Serverus a se levé.  
  
-Que fais tu ici? Demandas Trelawney a la fillette.  
  
-Tom ma permis de venir étudier ici quand il y a personne.  
  
-Justement il y avait quelqu'un! Dit une voix glaciale.  
  
Dans un coin près de la porte, Voldemort se tenais-la. Il s'approchas de Britany, mais s'arrêtas près de Snape et Dumbledore.  
  
-Ah oui? Ou ça? Dit Britany sur un ton de défi, moi j'y ai vu seulement une personne.  
  
-Qui? Dit Voldemort sur ton menacent.  
  
-Cet homme! Dit Britany en pointant Snape, il était coucher la et attendais en silence! C'est tout! Tu étais la Tom?  
  
-Ne ris surtout pas de moi! S'écrias Voldemort ou tu le regretteras.  
  
-Voilà ton défaut, tu n'as pas le sens de l'humour! Dit Britany en se remettant à sa lecture en boudant.  
  
Voldemort eu un mouvement vers elle mais se ravisa, se rappelas la présence des autres. Il ramassa les livres de Britany et la força à se levé. Il lui tendit la main, qu'elle pris sans lever le nez de son livre, puis ils transplanèrent. Laissas ainsi la chance aux autres de fuir. Ils se dépechèrent de sortir et se rendit très rapidement a Poudlard. Snape fut emmener a l'infirmerie ou reposait déjà Sirius dans le coma. Snape n'y resta que quelques jours. Sirius lui, y restas plus longtemps, il sortit de l'infirmerie deux jours après Snape. Les cours repris et plus rien ne laissais entrevoir les attaques de Voldemort. Pourtant le repère était bien actif.  
  
Dans la salle de torture, Britany étais encore assis sur son sofa noir en train de lire, pendant que deux mangemort nettoyaient la table ronde. Voldemort entras en furies dans la salle.  
  
-Qui a écrit sur le mur de ma chambre? S'écrias t'il.  
  
Britany se cachait derrière son grand bouquin et les deux mangemort se retenais de rire. Parfois British faisait des salle coup a Voldemort, simplement pour s'amuser. Puis elle retournait lire dans la salle de torture attendant que Voldemort ne trouve son coup. Lorsqu'il le trouvais il entrait en furie dans la salle faisant rire tout le repère d'un seul coup. Voldemort ferait toujours la même chose, il savait déjà le nom du coupable, une certaine Britany. Mais il aimait le son de sa voix lorsqu'elle riait. Il s'approchas d'elle et baisas son livre pour voir son visage rieur. Elle se moquait beaucoup de Voldemort, mais jamais il la punissait. Il lui donnerait la lune si elle le demandait. Il arrêterait aussi tous ces meurtres si elle lui demandait, ou si elle le savait. Elle savait que Voldemort faisais des choses très vilaines, comme elle le disait, mais quoi elle l'ignorait. Dans le repère il était interdit de dire le nom de Voldemort. On l'appelait toujours Tom ou Maître. Il était aussi interdit de faire du mal a qui que se sois dans le repère devant elle. Lorsque les mangemort torturais quelqu'un et qu'elle était dans la salle, elle ne le voyait pas. Elle voyait seulement l'homme coucher sur la table ronde, seul, attacher, bâillonner mais il ne faisais rien, seulement attendre. Cependant, elle connaissait chacun des mangemort par leurs noms, ils devaient être gentils avec elle-même si elle riait d'eux, c'était les règles capitales du repère. Britany sautas dans les bras de Tom qui la serras contre lui, elle lâchas son fou et se mis à rire d'un rire léger. Les deux mangemort s'étaient arrêter et regardais la scène en souriant bêtement. Voldemort souriait, il regardas ses deux mangemort assis par terre avec une serviette couverte de sang. Ils avaient l'air de deux enfants mal élever.  
  
  
  
Au château, une grande agitation se faisait dans le bureau de Dumbledore le directeur. Il y avais, Snape, Trelawney, Lupin, McGonagall, Sirius, le professeur Greenleaf qui enseigne l'étude des moldus ainsi que quelque Aurors et bien sur Dumbledore. Ils s'arma de leur baguette et sorti dehors, ils avaient l'air d'un clan vengent la mort d'une personne, seulement, ils ne faisaient qu'allait venger le mal qu'il avait fais, et dans la tête de Snape et de Trelawney, délivrer une enfant prise dans les griffes du gros méchant loup. Ils avançaient dans la nuit, la maison, ou plutôt un manoir qui servait de repère étais tout éclairer, seulement personne n'osaient aller attaquer. Mais eux, ils n'auraient pas reculé si il y aurait eu un dragon en furies devant eux. Ils auraient continué leur chemin. Ils n'avaient pas parlé depuis le début, trop fâcher, ils pensaient tous a ce qu'ils pourraient bien faire. Pourtant, chacun d'eux étais conscients que peut-être ils ne reviendraient jamais vivant. Mais Trelawney avais pourtant assuré que tout le monde reviendrait, il y restait un certain doute dans l'air. Ils avançaient en silence vers la porte du manoir, il avait l'air pourtant calme et silencieux, presque majestueux. Ils ne cognas pas et défonças la porte d'un seul sortilège. Snape eut un frison en voyant la porte de la chambre a torturé ouverte, de mauvais souvenir lui revient en tête. Il ferma les yeux, essayas de se calmer, puis les réouvrais. Devant se tenait maintenant Voldemort. Il ne disait rien. Il regardait les personnes en face de lui. Trelawney tournas la tête vers l'encadrement de la porte qui se trouvait à la gauche du seigneur des ténèbres et y reconnut la petite Britany. Elle serait un livre contre elle. Voldemort fit un pas en avant et menaças Dumbledore de sa baguette magique. Britany marchas silencieusement vers Voldemort et glissas sa main dans celle de Voldemort. Il baisas la tête et croisas les yeux de la jeune fille.  
  
-Que voulez-vous? Demandas t'il sans même lever les yeux, comme si il était soumis à cette jeune fille.  
  
Personne ne répondit, Britany regardas tour a tour le visage des personnes présente devant elle. Elle lâchas la main de Voldemort, le regardas de ses yeux fâcher, elle avait compris la motivation de leur présence. Puis elle courut dans les escaliers et claquas une porte quelque part au deuxième. Voldemort appelas ses mangemort et le duel commenças. Voldemort étais à l'écart, tout comme Dumbleodre. Les autres se battaient avec une telle furie. Les sortilèges impardonnables n'étaient pas épargner. Snape et Sirius se pris deux fois un Doloris, Trelawney échappas de peu a un Avada Kedavra. Lorsque tout le monde remarqua que deux d'entre eux n'avais pas encore bougé, il arrêtas de se battre et observa. Voldemort et Dumbledore s'avanças vers le centre de la pièce. Ils se saluas brièvement et retournas à leur point de départ. Les autres avaient reculé pour leur laisser le champ libre. Il comptas tous les deux justes qu'a trois. Voldemort fut le plus rapide, il lanças à Dumbledore le sortilège Doloris. Dumbledore tombas à genou mais fut vite sur pied. Il lanças un sort pitoyable mais assez puissant.  
  
-Wadi wasi!  
  
Voldemort fut projeter en l'air et s'écrasas comme un vulgaire chien contre le mur arrière. Ca lui pris quelque seconde a reprendre ses esprits.  
  
-Serpentsortia! S'écrias Voldemort.  
  
Un énorme serpent sorti de sa baguette magique. Voldemort s'exclamas en fourchelang ordonnas un ordre inconnu au serpent. Celui ci fonças droit sur Dumbledore. Voldemort, s'avanças à sa place initiale pendant que Dumbledore lançait des sortilèges au serpent pour l'empêcher d'approcher, Voldemort parlais sans cesse au serpent comme si il l'encourageait à sauté a la figure de Dumbledore. Voldemort lanças un dernier sortilège.  
  
-Cicacitricios!  
  
Dumbledore tombas sur le sol, couvert de cicatrice qui le faisait atrocement souffrir. Le serpent s'approchas dangereuse de Dumbledore. Snape sorti de l'ombre et le fit disparaître. C'est lui qui allait continuer. Snape s'avança, il enjambas Dumbledore et approchas de Voldemort. Assise dans l'escalier, Britany regardait depuis le début, seulement personne n'avait porté attention. Snape lanças le même sortilège que Dumbledore.  
  
-Wadi wasi! S'écria t'il.  
  
Voldemort fut projeter une nouvelle fois sur le mur. Lorsqu'il se relevas, Snape lui lanças un Doloris le ramenas au tapis. Snape pensas avoir gagner. Seulement, ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on bat le seigneur des ténèbres. Britany s'était lever et regardais Voldemort coucher sur le sol. Elle sortit sa baguette magique et la pointas sur son protecteur lanças un sortilège inconnu de tous, Voldemort fut soulever du sol et emmener plus loin du mur, il retombas sur le sol et il se levas. Britany se rassis pour ce cacher de son protecteur. Il levas sa baguette magique, il la pointas sur Snape et lui lança le Doloris. Snape tombas à genou, chaque partiel de sa peau le faisais souffrir atrocement. Britany s'était lever encore une fois. Elle pointas sa baguette magique sur Snape, l'effet du sortilège Doloris se dissipas, Britany lança un second sortilège sur Snape et se rassis encore une fois pour ce cacher de son protecteur. Serverus se levas et fit face au yeux rouges de Voldemort, il levas sa baguette magique et lanças le sortilège fatal.  
  
-Avada Kedavra! S'écrias t'il.  
  
Une éclaire verte sortir de la baguette magique de Voldemort et fondit droit sur Serverus. Il ferma les yeux au dernier moment ou deux cris féminins se fit entendre en même temps. Lorsque le nuage de fumée verte se dissipas, tous laissas échapper une expression de surprise. Et aussi plusieurs sourire. Severus étais toujours debout et bien vivant.  
  
-QUOI??? Hurlas Voldemort.  
  
Britany se fit toute petite, Voldemort s'approchas d'elle.  
  
-C'est à cause de toi? Demandas t'il a Britany.  
  
-Je connais mes origines, contrairement a ce que toi tu peux penser. Je sais qui sont mes parents. S'exclamas furieuse Britany, tu croyais vraiment que j'allais laisser mourir mon père sans rien faire?  
  
Voldemort avait enfin compris, il regardas Snape, qui était toujours stupéfait d'être toujours envie. Dumbledore étais debout accoter sur l'épaule de Sirius.  
  
-Et qui est ta mère? Fini par demander Voldemort.  
  
Britany tourna le dos a Voldemort et marcha vers l'autre personne qui avait crié en même temps qu'elle, elle s'arrêta et pris sa main, la ramenas à coté de son père.  
  
-C'est elle! Dit Britany.  
  
Trelawney étais la, a coté de Serverus, face à Voldemort et elle tenait la main de sa fille, qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de voir grandir. Enfin si, seulement depuis le retour de Voldemort, elle avait étais enlever. Voldemort étais la devant sa petite Britany qu'il aimait comme sa fille. Il savait qu'elle serait puissante dans le futur, elle était déjà puissante, mais ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'il l'avait kidnappé. Il voulait simplement emmener son père a la cherché pour qu'il se lance dans le piège qu'il lui avait tendu, cependant Snape étais plus ruser. Voldemort claqua des doigts, tous les mangemort transplana d'un coup. Tom Elvis Jedusor étais rester, pour contempler une dernière fois le visage de la personne qui le détruira un jour, puis il n'eut pas le temps de s'enfuir.  
  
-Stupéfix! Lanças une voix.  
  
Son corps tombas sur le sol. Britany se rapprocha de lui, une larme coula sur sa joue et tomba sur le visage mat de Voldemort, les yeux du seigneur des ténèbres avais perdu leur éclat rouge, il était à présent brun clair et remplit de larmes cruelles. Tom Elvis Jedusor étais un incompris, il voulait simplement se faire entendre, son sort, il y était destiné, le lendemain a la première heure, tous les sorciers du monde s'étaient réuni à un même endroit, cet endroit ou Lord Voldemort rendras son dernier souffle. Britany y était, elle avait fuit ses parents pour être en premier rang, Voldemort la regardait, ses larmes coulaient sur les joues des deux personne. Albus Dumbledore se tandis devant Tom qui avait la tête tourner vers Britany, il la regardait comme un père regarde son enfant pour la dernière fois. Dumbledore levas sa baguette magique, Voldemort ne ressemblait plus a Voldemort, plus il pleurait plus sa silhouette changeait. Il avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux brun clair, il n'avait plus ce nez de serpent et ressemblais maintenant a un être normal. Tom étais attacher à un grand piquet enfoncer dans le sol. Dumbledore fit un pas en avant, il était prêt. British pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, pendant deux ans, l'homme qui allait stupidement se faire tuer l'avais élevé et aimer comme son enfant, maintenant a 7ans elle devait le regarder mourir sans bouger.  
  
-Avada Kedavra!  
  
Le sort était lancer, Britany vu l'éclair vert foncer sur son protecteur. Tom suffoquait, puis il y eu un grand craquement, le piquet s'était casser. Britany cria, cria un seul mot, le seul qui sorti de sa bouche d'enfant.  
  
-NON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Britany se précipita, elle se mis à genou a coté du corps vide de vie de Tom, il avait les yeux grand ouvert, ses yeux étais rougis par ses larmes. Britany passas une main sur son visage déjà froid, elle ferma ses yeux, même si il avait tué et torturer des gens, elle lui souhaitait que son âme repose en paix, quelque part dans le paradis, pour une personne mal comprise. Une main se posas sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.  
  
-Aller Britany, c'est fini, viens! Dit une voix douce a son oreille.  
  
Elle se levas péniblement, sa main serrait celle de son père. Ils partirent, Britany, Serverus et Sibylle. Tous les trois retournèrent à Poudlard, comme plusieurs d'entre ceux qui avaient assisté à tout ça. Il partirent en laissant les mangemort seul avec le cadavre de leur maître bien aimé.  
  
Le temps a passé, plus jamais les sorciers n'entendirent parler des mangemort, la marque des ténèbres tatouer au bras de Serverus c'était presque effacer. Deux semaine après la mort de Voldemort, Les cours étais terminer à Poudlard, Serverus, Sibylle et Britany étaient rentrer chez eux. Ils étaient dehors par un bel après midi du mois de juin. Britany jouait avec sa baguette magique. Il s'amusait à lancer les sorts que Voldemort lui avait appris à un serpent qu'elle avait fais apparaître. Elle lanças un sortilège, Tom lui avait appris, en lui disant  
  
-Si jamais tu es loin de moi et que tu souhaite me voit, lance ce sortilège et je viendrais tout de suite.  
  
Elle se rappelait encore sa voix disant ses paroles, elle levas sa baguette vers le ciel, sachant très bien qu'il ne viendrait jamais, elle lanças tout de même le sortilège.  
  
-Vivatom!  
  
Elle désespérait, elle savait qu'il ne viendrait pas. Elle marcha près de la lisière de la foret, puis elle s'arrêtas, les yeux fixer sur un homme qui était plus loin devant elle. Il avait une longue cape noire, des cheveux noir bien peigner, et des yeux brun clair. Il avait un aspect séduisant. Il sourit à Britany puis tourna le dos et commenças à partir.  
  
-Tom! Non ne part pas!  
  
Elle se mis à courir, elle le rattrapas assez rapidement. Tom se retourna vers elle, il mis ses deux mains sur ses épaules et la secouas légèrement.  
  
-Part, retourne voir tes parents!  
  
-Non! Tu va revenir? Demanda Britany qui commençait à pleuré.  
  
-Seulement si tu m'appelle.  
  
Tom embrassa le front de Britany puis transplana. Britany tomba à genou et se mis à sangloté. Serverus marchas doucement vers elle, il s'assis à coté d'elle et la consola. Britany ne pleurait plus, elle s'était endormit. Serverus la pris dans ses bras et alla la coucher dans son lit. Britany rêvait, dans son rêve, Tom l'emmenait avec lui dans un pays lointain. Le lendemain matin lorsqu'elle se réveillas, elle descendit à la cuisine. Son père et sa mère y étaient. Serverus lisait le journal, a la première page, Britany vit la photo de Tom, le gros titre disait : Un homme sauve le ministère d'un accident qui aurait pu le tuer, l'homme a étais récompenser largement, il se nomme Tommy Viousdrejels. . .  
  
Serverus et Sibylle se marias quelque mois plus tard! Ils invitas la plupart des professeurs de Poudlard, Britany étais leurs petite bouquetière! Tommy Viousdrejels faisait parler de lui a plusieurs endroit dans le monde, il devient même le meilleur ministre de la magie que le monde de la magie ait eu depuis longtemps! Britany appelait Tom en cachette et lui racontait tout ce qui se passait dans sa vie comme a un journal intime! Il l'écoutait toujours en silence, grâce a elle, il avait pu changer. Il lui devait beaucoup! Lorsque Britany reçut sa lettre de Poudlard elle l'appela et lui racontas tout ça! Il était content pour elle mais il semblait triste.  
  
-Écoute Britany, c'est la dernière fois que je viens! Tom Elvis Jedusor est mort! Il n'existe plus, il n'existera plus jamais! Tu me reverras un jour! Je te le promets!  
  
Et puis il partit! Comme ça sans rien dire! Britany avait pleuré!!! Puis quand elle était arriver à Poudlard, elle sourit pour la première fois en 3 semaines! Tommy Viousdrejels étais le nouveau directeur de Poudlard suite a la retraite de Albus Dumbledore . . .  
  
Fin du chapitre 1 Dite moi ce que vous en penser !!!!  
  
Xxx Saria Alias Millicent 


End file.
